Idiot!
by ZeldaFan64
Summary: Natsu screws up...again. Now Lucy is pissed off. Poor Natsu, will Lucy forgive him like usual? Maybe he'll get a Lucy kick to the face! Hopefully not...Considering they have to walk in the rain for a couple hours to get to her apartment. Will this blonde beauty forgive this pink-haired idiot for losing her rent money again? one-shot, Natsu's perspective, Humor/Romance


**How are you guys?**

**Good, I hope. o-o**

**If not, then maybe this lil' fanfic will cheer you up on a rainy day ;3**

**Maybe...**

**Probably not...**

**XD**

**I'm sorry, I'm up a little late right now~ ^-^'**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way possible, own Fairy Tail. Trust me, if I did, do you know how crappy it would be? It would be unbelievably crappy. But enough of discussing how untalented I am...**

**Please enjoy this one-shot!**

**I made it special!~ (^-^)/**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**~Idiot~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Idiot!**" Lucy screamed in Natsu's face. The boy shrunk back, withering with fear.

"I'm sorry Luce!" He kneeled and started to plead, tears streaming down his face uncontrollably.

"Well, it's your damn fault that I can't pay my rent! Seriously! Why do you intend to make my life a living hell? You know fairly well that you can't go skipping into a town devouring their food, burning their villages, and burning holes in my pocket with that fire you call magic! For Mavis' sake… dumbass!" After that lecture she walked away from him, her hips swaying in the process.

Hell, he was lucky she didn't 'Lucy Kick' him where the sun doesn't shine. If that happened he would've been in the infirmary for a good 2 weeks! Natsu stayed planted on the ground, dumbfounded and watching her saunter away.

Natsu knew she would be pissed, heck, he knew she would blab about it too, but seriously, his main focus was a good two words.

.

.

.

.

.

**Her ass.**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I've never really taken a good look at her before…But shit, she is just, a goddess. A few people say I'm dense, scratch that, the whole guild thinks I'm dense, but I'm still a teenage boy. You know what that means…

Yup…

_Raging hormones._

To be honest, I think it's better to act stupid. So, technically, if I ever do something over the top, like, anything perverted, then I could get off the hook because they would just think, 'Oh it's Natsu, he's too dense to know.'

Boy was I drooling…I wiped the gunk from my lip and smirked. Abruptly, I stood up and followed Lucy. It wasn't helping me at all when I noticed just how short her shorts were. They were probably giving her one mean wedgie. Those shorts literally squeezed her ass like they were painted on her skin. Then her shirt, god, her shirt was hanging off one of her shoulders, loosely covering her cleavage, and not to mention covering most of her shorts. Shit Lucy, if any guy looks at you, I'm just going to burn them to a crisp. I glared at several whistlers when they passed her. She hadn't realized the fact that I was following her…yet.

To top it all off, her heels looked like they could stab. Instinctively, I clutched my stomach, but heck, they made her legs look even sexier.

_I think I should see a doctor._

_Mavis._

It started to rain lightly and I hurried behind Lucy, "Please forgive me Luce!" I adjusted my scarf as I put my hood on.

"No." She hissed at me and began walking even faster, her heels clicking against the pavement.

"We're going to be stuck together for another 2 hours until we get to your apartment, you might as well forgive me."

"It's your fault we're walking. Some big baby didn't want to take the train. For God's sake, I could be in my bed right now…" She turned around and shot me a glare.

"Well, I don't like your tone Ms. Heartfilia."

"And right now, I don't like you." She turned a corner and I followed closely behind her.

"Don't you have a jacket?"

She was shivering slightly, and her clothes were getting soaked. It didn't help in her case because she was wearing a white shirt and it didn't look very thick.

"Do you see a jacket on me?" She asked sarcastically and I set my jaw.

"Lucy, shit, don't be like that." I slipped off my black jacket and put it over her, pulling the hood over her head and smiling like an idiot. She looked even sexier when she wore my jacket. It was a tad big on her, but it worked. She turned her head the other way and I could see the tint of pink to her cheeks._ God, she was adorable_.

"Do you forgive me yet?" I slung my arm around her shoulders.

"Only a little bit." She still avoided my gaze.

The little shops around us had canopies to shield us from the rain, so every now and then we would take shelter under one.

"Why'd you give me your jacket anyways?" She turned to me, my hood falling just above her eyes.

"I have fire magic, if anything, I could just heat myself up to dry off." I shrugged.

"Hey Natsu, do you like Lisanna?" She looked me in the eyes with her chocolate orbs and questioning expression. I was shocked at the sudden outburst.

"I used to, and everybody thinks I do like her, considering she's my childhood friend and all, but I don't." A slight smile played on her lips.

"I like someone else."

The smile dissipated.

"Oh. Who?" She averted her gaze to the concrete below us.

"Well…She's gorgeous. Way out of my league, long legs, creamy skin, nice figure, beautiful eyes, and hair like sunshine…I'm not sure if she likes me though." I subtly smiled at the blonde so she could figure it out.

"She sounds nice." Lucy was still looking elsewhere.

"She is very nice, but sometimes I question whether she's bi-polar or not. She's feisty, then sweet. Crazy, then calm. Mean, then cute. I find it amazing though."

"Oh."

"Luce?"

"What?"

"Do you want to know who that girl is?"

"Who's the girl?" She looked up at me again, locking her eyes with mine.

"That girl is you, stupid."

Her cheeks grew as red as Erza's hair and I swear it was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"I forgive you Natsu."

My ears perked up at her statement. "Say that again, I didn't quite catch it?"

"I forgive you Natsu Dragneel…" She clenched her fists and glared at me in frustration.

"Hm, I didn't hear that correctly, one more time please?" I inched towards her, towering over her petite figure as her grimace turned into a low growl.

"Just give me a kiss you fire-breathing idiot!"

Before I was able to process anything, Lucy grabbed my scarf and pulled me in for a kiss. Normally I wouldn't believe the movies where a person kisses someone and fireworks go off in the background, but when my lips met her soft ones, there was an explosion in the pit of my belly. The rain was falling over us, and the material from my scarf was wrenched between her delicate hands. Her lips fit perfectly over mine like two puzzle pieces connecting. I grabbed the small of her back with one hand to pull her closer, and with the other, I tangled it in her soft locks. While that was going on Lucy had her hands pressed flush against my chest. The moment was perfect. It could've lasted forever.

Then I heard a click and saw a flash.

I pulled back, breathing heavily, and I looked to the right of me. Mira and Happy were snickering from the other side of the sidewalk.

Then Happy wailed, "They liiiiiiiiiike each other!

Lucy blushed even harder and pulled my hood over her eyes in embarrassment.

Mira had run away, along with that damned camera, probably going off to show the world.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! YOU IDIOT!" Lucy yelled and ran towards her apartment, which was at the end of the block.

I touched my lips, "I'm not that dense, right Happy?" I turned to the flying cat.

"According to Lucy, you're an _idiot_."

"I guess I'll just be her _idiot_ boyfriend then!" I smirked and made my way to her apartment. It's safe to say we may or may not have kissed again at her place.

_To Lucy, I'm just an idiot._

_So, how would I know?_

* * *

**I felt like writing a one-shot, and boy did I like the idea of a kiss in the rain. ^~^**

**Awh, I'm so nerdy...**

**I'll never be in a relationship XD**

**Enough of my love life though! :x**

**How do you like their blossoming love life? ;3**

**Give me feedback!**

**Review and Favorite puh-lease! ^-^**

**I'll give you a strip of bacon and maybe, MAYBE, a hug ^~^**

**JUST PLEASE DON'T DEPRIVE ME!**

**I need feedback to help my inspiration!~**

**Bye!~**

**~ZeldaFan64**


End file.
